


Moving Up

by orphan_account



Series: RKOMO/B+C Crossover 'Verse [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, a bit of angst in there because Nadia is a cutie patootie, bound and claimed verse, children of my otps, rkomo verse, rp crossover verses, wow cuties, young children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadia Stark has always relied on Vicky Wilson to help her communicate. But now they're moving up to first grade and Nadia and Vicky are in different classes. Enter Hawk Barton, a little girl with a superhero for a father who is surprisingly easy to talk to!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParkerStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/gifts).



> Okay, this is a crossover of my Frostiron/Spideypool and Frosthawk RP verses on tumblr. Both verses include kids, so it's kinda complicated. To understand this fully, here's a rundown.
> 
> Hawk Barton is the daughter of Loki and Clint. Clint is an Avenger.
> 
> Nadia Stark is the daughter of Loki and Clint. Tony is also an Avenger.
> 
> Vicky Wilson is the daughter of Peter and Wade. Neither of them are Avengers but they're both superheros with secret identity intact.
> 
> Peter is also the son of Loki and Tony, and his sister was born when he was older, so Vicky and Nadia are technically aunt and niece, but they're the same age and more like sisters.
> 
> Nadia has the ability to put images in another person's mind, and she often uses that to communicate. She used to not talk at all, and she finally started talking properly around the start of kindergarten. 
> 
> Let's ignore all logistical issues with this actually happening, yeah? It's a fluffy crossover because I adore my RP children and wanted my two babbies to meet ok

Nadia Stark met Hawk Barton on the last day of kindergarten, when they were all going to meet their new teachers for first grade. She’d been talking for almost a year now, though there were still times when she got scared and her voice failed her entirely, requiring Vicky to take her hand and translate for her. But now she was moving up to first grade and Vicky had been assigned to a different class.

To say that Nadia was scared was an understatement. She was terrified, trembling and hadn’t been able to utter a word since her kindergarten teacher had read off the class lists. She had Vicky’s hand clutched desperately in her own, pushing terrified images towards her as the other girl tried to comfort her.

“You’ll be great,” Vicky promised. “Everyone will love you.

Nadia shook her head and gave her an image of her sitting in a corner in silence while everyone stared.

“That won’t happen. You talk really good, Dee, I’ve heard it. And if it does happen, Grandma and Grandpa can talk to the teachers again, or I can beat them up or something.”

She shook her head at the mention of her parents getting involved. She didn’t want to be treated differently. She wanted to be normal. Why couldn’t she just be normal?

Vicky continued comforting and reassuring her until they had to go the their separate classrooms to meet their teachers. Nadia’s heart was pounding as she walked, hands clenched into fists in the fabric of her purple skirt.

The first thing she noticed was that her new teacher was much younger than her kindergarten teacher. She had them all sit in a circle on the rug in the back and said they were going to play a game to get to know each other. They would go around the circle and everyone had to say their names and something about them.

Terror gripped her once more. T-Talking? She could hardly breathe as it was, how was she supposed to talk? She looked around fearfully, but everyone else seemed excited for the activity, and Vicky was nowhere in sight. She was alone.

She couldn’t follow the game all that well. There were too many names, and many of the quieter kids were drowned out by her heart pounding in her ears. But everyone gasped and ooh-ed when a blonde girl said, “My name’s Hawk and my Daddy’s a superhero!”

Nadia looked up sharply at that. Superhero? So was her Daddy! She tried to catch the girl’s eye, but she was now grinning at the boy next to her, who was looking a bit sick at having to follow her declaration with “Hi I’m Sheldon and I like cars.”

Soon enough, her turn was coming up. She panicked, not even sure what to say. She hated making a big deal of her parents, her last name, her powers... And what else was there? She couldn’t think of anything.

Then everyone was looking at her expectantly. She opened her mouth, still unsure what she was going to say, but the words wouldn’t come out. She flushed and looked down.

“What’s that, sweetie?” the teacher asked. Nadia shook her head without looking up. “Ah... Are you Nadia?” She nodded. “I see. Everyone, this is Nadia. She’s a bit shy, but I’m sure she’ll warm to us very soon. Shall we move on?”

Nadia could have died, she was so embarrassed. When she looked up again, Hawk was staring at her curiously.

Eventually, everyone had introduced themselves and they were told to sit with someone new at a table and make a friend. Most people looked around at the other kids in the class, but Nadia just slowly walked to the nearest table and sat down. There were two seats per table, so she figured she’d either sit alone, or someone else would need someone to sit by and could take that chair.

She didn’t like this, being alone. She wanted Vicky. Why couldn’t she have Vicky?

A voice next to her said, “I like your skirt! Purple is my favorite color.” She looked up and realized that the voice belonged to Hawk. W-Why was she standing there? Nadia glanced around the room, seeing that there were still seats open, and a few people were looking at Hawk hopefully. Hawk was cool, why was she waisting her time talking to Nadia. “Can I sit here?” Nadia’s heart almost stopped. She hesitated, feeling the trembling return, but nodded.

Hawk grinned and sank into the seat. “You’re Nadia, right?” She nodded. “How come you don’t talk?” Nadia shrugged. “Can you?” She nodded. “So why don’t you?” She shrugged again. “Well, how do you tell your Mommy and Daddy what you want to eat?”

Nadia knew she shouldn’t, but she was desperate for some communication. She reached out and brushed her hand over Hawk’s arm, showing the girl first a picture of herself, and then a hawk in flight. The blonde gasped. “That’s so cool! How did you do it?”

“I-I just can. It’s how I talk a lot with my family.”

She smiled and nodded. “I’ve got two big brothers named Peter and Wade, only Wade isn’t technically my brother, and then there’s Vicky and little Chris. Is your Daddy really a superhero?”

“Yup!”

“Which one?”

“Hawkeye. He’s an Avenger!”

Nadia gasped. “My Daddy’s Iron Man!” 

“Really?”

‘Yeah!”

Hawk giggled. “My Daddy tells funny stories about your Daddy.”

“Mine, too,” Nadia said.

“I like you,” Hawk announced, grinning widely.

“I like you, too,” Nadia admitted, glad that first grade wouldn’t be as terrible as she’d expected it to be, now that she had a friend.   


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, here or on tumblr! 
> 
>  
> 
> <http://tonystarksnipples.tumblr.com/ask>
> 
>  
> 
> Other tumblrs:  
> [Loki RP blog](http://rightful--king.tumblr.com/) (me)  
> [Tony RP blog](http://darkly-stark.tumblr.com/) (Kuro)  
> [Clint RP blog](http://chainedhawk.tumblr.com/) (Also Kuro)


End file.
